Revenge of the Golden Bracelet
by Cause I'm Freaken Awesome
Summary: This happens after AWE. Jack gets reunited with the ex-girlfriend he marooned years ago, and she's out for revenge. I don't own any part of Pirates of the Caribbean
1. Catch of the Day

It was sunset as the Black Pearl sailed through the sea. Jack stepped out of his cabin, ready for another rum bottle, when he noticed something was different from the last time he was out on deck. The ship was on fire. "No, not the ship!" he shouted "All hands on deck!" He ran into the crew's cabin, but found no body there, only gold, Aztec gold. It was like the whole crew was replaced with the cursed Aztec gold. Not wanting to spend another minute there, Jack ran back on deck.

He was about to jump when he saw something else: the silhouette of a women standing on the railing of the ship. Even though the figure was standing in front of the setting sun, he could tell that was wearing a mini skirt and boots. She had waist length red and black hair, and Jack only knew one person who fits the description. Suddenly, the sun turned black and a scythe appeared in the woman's hand. Jack reached for his sword, but it was gone. The woman jumped into the air, the scythe's blade headed for his head.

Then Jack woke up, and realized that he fell asleep while charting course the night before. Just to make sure it was all just a dream, he walked out of his cabin to check on his ship. He was not happy with what he saw. His ship was not on fire, but Barbossa was there, along with the old crew.

On a beautiful island, just a two hour boat ride away from Shipwreck Island, there was a small shack, where Elizabeth lived with her son. She was trying to relax after a restless night, when she noticed something. It was quiet, too quiet. She got up and walked into her bedroom, and saw that the Dead Man's chest was gone!!

Elizabeth was searching every where for her husband's heart, when a woman walked in. She had red waist length hair and icy blue eyes. She was wearing a brown dress, with a black belt, along with a matching hat. She was holding a bucket and a fishing pole. "What are you looking for?" Elizabeth looked up at her. "Roxana, I'm looking for a treasure chest, have you seen one any where?"

"Nope, but if and when I do, I'll be sure to tell you right away." Roxana answered. "I've got fishing to do, unless you don't want dinner tonight." She started looking around the room. "Now where is that cat?" Suddenly a black cat(with the same icy blue eyes as Roxana) jumped in through an open window. Roxana looked at her cat. "Where were you? Didn't I tell you not to run off like that?" She then turned to Elizabeth. "I'll help you later, ok?" Elizabeth nodded, grateful for her friend's sympathy. Roxana turned and left, along with her cat.

Roxana was reeling in the last catch of the day when she noticed that this was a big fish, bigger then usual. Then she noticed the strange markings on it. Roxana recognized human features and started calling for help.

Later, in the shack, Elizabeth was chopping some vegetables when she heard the front door open and close. Her son started crying. "I'll take care of him!" Roxana yelled to Elizabeth. Elizabeth smiled, until she heard a pair of boots enter the kitchen, men's boots. Elizabeth cleaned the knife she was using, getting ready to defend herself. Then a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders. "I missed you, Elizabeth." a familiar voice whispered into her ear. She turned around, and found Will standing there. "Am I dreaming?" She asked him.

"No, you're not." Roxana answered for Will. "If you were dreaming, there would be no pirates in your house." The Turners looked at her, surprised. Will was the first to speak. "I thought Jack was the only pirate here." Elizabeth looked at him. "Jack's here!?" Roxana rolled her eyes. "Aye, the big catch of the day. Any ways, William, what do you mean 'I thought Jack was the only pirate here'? Last I checked you served under Jack's command, and you, Mrs. Turner, were the Pirate King. I'm going to check on my fishie now."

After she left, Will pulled Elizabeth to a nearby table. "Elizabeth, how did Roxana get here?" Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't know. She comes once a month, but I don't know how." Will thought for a moment. "Have you ever heard of a pirate girl named Roxxi?" Elizabeth thought about it, then shook her head. This took Will by surprise. "While I was in the locker, I met a lot of her victims. I think we should try to avoid meeting her."

"You're a little late on that one mate." Jack said, walking in. "She's already here. Since she's already here, I'm leaving." Will looked at him. "Jack, she's not here." Roxana walked in. "Who's not here?" Will noticed how Jack reacted to Roxana, like he was afraid of her. "The pirate, Roxxi."

Jack rolled his eyes, then pulled the hat off Roxana's head. The three of them watched as black chunks of hair fell into place on her head. Jack pointed at her hair. "Roxxi has red and black hair." Roxana took a deep breath. "Yes, I am Roxxi. Roxana was my mother's name." Then, Jack felt something rubbing on his boot. He looked down and saw Roxxi's black cat, purring and rubbing her self against his boot. "Treasure, you're still living!?" Roxxi picked up a book and smacked him in the head with it. Then she left.

"I see she still has her bad temper." Jack commented, then he turned to Will. "William, aren't you supposed to be in the Locker, ferrying souls to the next world and stuff?" Will looked just as confused as Jack and Elizabeth. "I'm not sure of how it happened, but this morning, I woke up on the beach, with my heart in my chest, like nothing ever happened. So, why were you trying to run away from Roxxi? Is she really that dangerous?"

"It's worst for me." Jack said. "I know her, or at least, I knew her. Back then, there was nothing we couldn't overcome, nothing." As he continued, Will and Elizabeth realized that there was more to Jack then they thought. "We would do almost every thing together, just the two of us. Then I betrayed her trust."


	2. The Favor

That night, Jack was walking down the hall, when he saw Roxxi, in her room, trying to tie the back of her shirt. She was now wearing black boots, a black mini skirt, and a white collared shirt with black short sleeves. He could also see the scabbard for her sword hanging from either her black sash or her black belt, he couldn't tell. "Mind if I help?" Jack offered. It seemed that Roxxi was so into her thoughts, that she didn't notice him. "No, I wouldn't mind." She grabbed her hair and held it up, so Jack could tie the shirt with out tangling her hair in it. Jack saw a tattoo on her back. It was a snake wrapped around a red rose. "I always thought that if you ever got a tattoo, it would be of your bloody cat." Roxxi turned around and gave him a dirty look. Jack took the hint. "Ok, I'll shut up now."

The next morning, Jack was sleeping when he heard a parrot yell. "All hand's on deck! All hands on deck!" Jack smacked the bird away, not wanting to get up. The parrot flew back to the window sill. Jack decided to ignore the parrot. Then he felt something warm and wet land on his hand. He looked at his hand and saw fresh bird poop just sitting there, on his skin. The parrot started flying away, yelling "Abandon ship! Abandon ship!" Jack pulled out his pistol to shoot the parrot, when he saw something. He pulled out his telescope and looked at it. It was the Black Pearl!

Jack ran to the beach, with Will following him. When the landing party got to the beach, Roxxi jumped out of the long boat and walked right up to Jack. She grabbed his hand and placed a set of keys into his hand. "You might want to keep those in a safe place." She turned to Will. "Where's Elizabeth? I need to talk to her."

Back in the house, Elizabeth was making tea when Roxxi came in. "Elizabeth, I need you to do me a favor." Both women sat down at the table. Roxxi looked Elizabeth in the eyes. "Please, return to Port Royal? The people there need you! We thought everything would be fine with Norrington as governor-"

"Norrington? James Norrington?" Elizabeth asked, shocked. Last time she saw him, he was dying on the Flying Dutchman. Roxxi poured her self and Elizabeth some tea, then handed her the cup. "Aye, James Norrington. What other Norringtons do we know? Anyways, he showed up in Port Royal last year, ranting about how your father is dead and how he should be a temporary governor. Now, since he said that since he'll never be able to marry you, he's trying to propose to me!"

"James Norrington is a fine man." Elizabeth said, remembering one of her housemaids saying that one night years ago. Roxxi rolled her eyes. "Aye, and Hector Barbossa is a real fine woman." Roxxi said sarcastically. "Really, a pirate and a pirate hunter would not mix well together. I was going to ask you to come back some other time, but since you're not waiting for Will anymore, why not?"


	3. Terror on the Pearl

The next day, Roxxi was standing on the deck of the Black Pearl, taking in the smell of the sea. Jack walked up to her. "Where's Treasure? I haven't seen her any where." Roxxi rolled her eyes. "She's a cat. She sleeps during the day." Jack looked around, and then kissed her! Roxxi pushed him away, blushing, then punched him in the face so hard, he fell, and then ran below deck. Mr. Gibbs ran over to help Jack up. "Are you alright?" Jack rubbed his jaw. "I'm good. I deserved a whole lot more then that wee little punch, though." Then Jack smiled, knowing what that had to mean.

Below deck, Roxxi was still blushing when she ran into Will. "Roxxi, are you feeling alright?" Roxxi nodded, then walked around him. Roxxi went into a cabin and slammed to door shut, waking Treasure from her sleep. The cat noticed her owner was pink, walked up to her, and meowed. "I'm fine, Treasure. Just go back to sleep." Roxxi said to her cat. Treasure meowed again. Roxxi looked at her cat, like she understood her. "Jack kissed me, and I liked it! I'm still mad at him for betraying me the way he did, but I still enjoyed it. I pushed him away, and he saw me blushing! So I did the first thing I could think of." Treasure meowed again, like she understood. "I punched him." Roxxi slid into a sitting position in front of the door. Treasure sat down next to her and placed a paw on her leg.

That night, Elizabeth below deck, looking for her son. 'Where could a fifteen months old boy go on this ship?' she wondered as she looked, but the answer was both obvious and unhelpful.'Anywhere'. She was just about to go tell Will, when she heard giggling, her son's giggling. Elizabeth walked over to the cabin the laughter was coming from, and couldn't believe her eyes. Jack was sitting there, playing with the kid. Jack had brought a chicken up from the hold for the boy to play with. Elizabeth looked at Jack, who was sitting on a barrel, smiling. "Jack, you're playing with William!?"

Jack looked at her. "Yes, I'm playing with him. You know, you were very unimaginative when naming him. You married a man named William, who has a father named William, so you go and name your son William?" Elizabeth looked at William. "Jack, my son has the barrel of a pistol in his mouth!" Jack looked at the boy, but didn't seem to worried by this. "Lizzie, that pistol is unloaded. I was cleaning it when Junior crawled in, and I've been watching him since." Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you, Jack." As Elizabeth picked up her son, Jack stood up and walked up next to her. "I'm more then happy to have been of service to you. Next time, you might want to keep a closer eye on him."

The next morning, Jack was on deck talking to Mr. Gibbs, but watching Roxxi help show various members of the crew tricks she had learned back when she was first mate. Jack loved the way she looked while helping them. Her eyes sparkled in the sunlight. She was smiling as someone figured out a new trick. Jack was so zoned out that he didn't even notice Mr. Gibbs calling his name, until he started waving his hand in his face. "What? Did you say something?" Jack asked. Mr. Gibbs sighed. "I asked you if you also had a bad feeling about bringing Roxxi along? After all, there's a story going around 'out how she's out for revenge."

Jack shook his head. "She's always been out for revenge, even when I knew her." Jack responded. "Don't ask me 'what for', but I think if she really wants revenge for something, it probably has nothing to do with me." Roxxi turned around, smiling, to wave at them. Jack smiled and waved back. Then he collapsed.

"JACK!" Roxxi screamed. She ran over to him. The whole crew ran to their fallen captain. Will ran on to the deck after hearing every thing from below deck, followed by Elizabeth. Even Treasure, who was sleeping, ran over. Roxxi felt Jack's forehead. "He's burning up." She yelled to them, then she turned to Mr. Gibbs. "If you know a nearby port where Jack wont get killed, please take us there." Mr. Gibbs saw that Roxxi was honestly worried about Jack. "Aye, I know I place, but Jack wont be too happy about it."


	4. Jack's Surprise

The next day, Jack woke up in his cabin, with a wet cloth folded up on his forehead. He heard Mr. Gibbs shouting out orders. Jack could tell that, by the orders, that they had made port. Jack tried to remember, but couldn't remember telling the crew to head towards land. Then he recognized a smell. It smelled like roses, which could only mean one thing: Roxxi was in the cabin with him. He looked up, and saw Roxxi was reading a book.

"Luv, where in this bloody world are we making port?" Jack asked, causing Roxxi to jump. "Jack, you scared me!" Roxxi said, catching her breath. "We're in Shipwreck Cove." Jack did not like to hear that. "Why Shipwreck Cove? Why not anywhere else? I'm sure there's plenty of other islands that we could stop at." Roxxi looked stunned. "Jack, how could you say that!?" Roxxi asked. "Back when we were younger, you came here once a year for your personal business', but now it sounds like you're trying to avoid something, or someone." Jack then went on to tell her about how he used to come to visit his mother and, not by choice, his father: Captain Teague. Then how one night, after he and Teague got into a particularly violent fight, he stopped visiting. He went on to talk about the last Brethren Court meeting, about how he found out his mother was a shrunken head and the lack of a meaningful conversation he and Teague had.

Later on, Roxxi helped Jack get cleaned up. Then Jack lead them into the main room, trying so hard to not look scared, everyone could tell he was scared, which scared them. Most of them have been in there before, but that was for the Pirate Lords meeting. This time, it was because their captain was sick. They didn't know how Teague, after seeing him shoot someone during the meeting, would react to seeing them there, unannounced.

When they came in, Jack couldn't believe what he saw. There was a teenage girl, cleaning the table the Pirate Lords had just been using about two years before. She had black hair and brown eyes, just like Jack and Teague. She was wearing a pink dress, with embroidery that matched with Teague's jacket. The girl turned around and saw them standing there. "Captain Teague is busy right now. You can either wait here or come back later." She said. Jack pulled up a chair. "We'll wait here." The girl gave him a dirty look. "I said that you can wait here, but I never said you can sit here." Jack could not believe what he was hearing. "Do you know who I am, missy?" The girl looked at him like he was a bug. "Do you know who I am?" She asked, challenging him. Jack got curious. "Fine then, who are you?" The girl smiled, very proud of herself. "I am Delila Sparrow, daughter of Captain Teague!"


	5. Teague's Story

No one could believe what they just heard. The girl standing in front of them was Teague's daughter. It was really easy to except, but that was not they had a problem. If this girl was Teague's daughter, that meant that she was Jack's little sister. They also could not believe that Teague was able to hide this teenage girl from Jack, even though he had just been there about two years ago.

"You can't be Teague's daughter!" Jack said. "His wife died years ago, so you can't possibly be his child. I'm going to talk to him, now!"Jack stood up, Delila glared at him. "No one is allowed to call him Teague except for me and I said he's busy! You'd better listen to me, or else." Jack was trying to laugh at this girl, who had to have been mistaken. "Missy, I'm sure you're not his daughter." She took this as a threat. "What makes you so sure of you're self, even though you're wrong?" Jack smiled. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain Teague's son."

"You can't be my father's son. If you were, we would've met last year." Delila said. "So you must be lying about your name." Jack looked stunned by the idea. "Are you serious? Why is it, whenever I actually tell the truth, everybody thinks I'm lying? I mean, I don't lie that much, right Roxxi?" He turned to where Roxxi was standing, but she wasn't there. "Where's Roxxi?"

Meanwhile, Roxxi walked up to a door that she could her voices coming from. Then she knocked. Teague, who was talking to another man about travel plans, looked annoyed. "Delila, I'll talk to you later, just tell any one who comes to wait at the door." Roxxi smiled, recognizing Teague's voice. "Sorry, but this is not Delila." Teague recognized her voice. "Is this who I think it is?" He asked. Roxxi was surprised he recognize her so easily. "That all depends on who you think this is. However, I think whoever is talking to you can't be more important then who I brought with me, especially since said person is sick." Teague walked over and opened the room. "Roxxi, where is he?" he asked, then they heard a crashing sound, followed by lots of running and shouting. Roxxi and Teague started running, knowing what the sound meant.

After they were able to get Jack sitting in a chair, Teague told Delila to sit down. "Yes, Jack, that's your little sister. Yes, Delila, that's your older brother." Teague said, answering his children's questions before they could ask. Teague's children looked at each other, angry that the other really was right about themselves.

Then Teague's guest walked in. "Elizabeth!" He said, walking up to them. Elizabeth couldn't believe her eyes. "Father!? Am I dreaming?" she asked. Jack and Teague both shook their heads. "If it were, there would be rum." Both of them said at the same time. Governor Swan looked at Jack and Teague. "My God, you two couldn't be father and son, could you?" Teague sighed, then nodded.

Later on, Jack was in the room that he used when he was a kid. He walked over to the night stand and pulled out a music box. He opened the box, causing it to play 'Hoist the Colors'. Jack remembered that as a child, not understanding the power of the song, it was just a lullaby his mother used to sing. Teague walked in, recognizing the music box's sound. "I was wondering where your mum hid that box." He said to his son. Jack looked at him, angry. "When were you planning to tell me that I have a little sister? Or, better yet, were you even planing to tell me about Delila?" Teague looked at his son. "Jackie, I was planning on tell you, I just haven't had a chance to-"

"I was just here two years ago, for the Brethren Court being called to meet, and all that drama." Jack spat out at his father. Teague sighed. "I wanted to talk to you, alone, about why I never told you. Since we're alone, I'd might as well start talking. Your mum, as you know, had been sick since she was a little girl. If she worked too hard, she passes out, just like you did on your ship, only she couldn't do as much as you can before passing out. I remember that after she had you, she fell asleep, and slept for a whole day!"

Teague laughed a little at this. "That woman defiantly sleep. Anyways, everybody told her that she shouldn't have more children, but your mum wanted a daughter more then anything. She kept asking me to let her try for a daughter every day until I gave up and agreed. Nine month's later, it was time for your annual visit, but you never showed up. She waited on the docks, saying that 'Jackie's just late' until she had to go inside, to deliver the baby. When she found out it was a girl, she already had the name 'Delila' picked out, so I went along with it. She stayed with us long enough to say her final wish: she wanted to see you one last time."

Jack understood what Teague was saying. Teague must've wanted to tell Jack the details but not in front of other people. He could tell that his father was worried about something else: that he would hate his sister because of how his mum died. Jack looked at Teague. "I don't hate her, just because of what happened to mum. I hate her because she's a snobby, self-centered, little brat."

Roxxi was sitting outside, trying to draw the sunset, when Jack came out. He noticed that the sun's fading light was making Roxxi's bracelet almost glow. The bracelet had some carvings that looked familiar to him, but he figured that he could recognize them because Roxxi has been wearing it since before they met...


	6. Apologize

That night, while everybody else wondered around town, Teague was trying to have a nice, peaceful dinner with his kids, who were ignoring each other. "So, Jackie, I noticed that you and Roxxi seem uncomfortable around each other. I remember, years ago, you'd come to visit, and you had all kinds of stories of what you two did." Teague said, trying to start a conversation.

"That was before." Jack said. Teague was not used to Jack looking as depressed as he did now. "Before what, Jackie?" Teague asked, wanting to more answers out of his son. Jack now looked guilty. "I marooned her." This started a huge food fight, with Jack having the disadvantage.

Roxxi was sitting in a tree, looking at the stars. As a cool, salty, breeze blew into her face, she couldn't help but to think about her childhood. She remembered looking at the stars, while her father told her and her three sisters, Megan, Jade, and Phebe, the story of one of his many pirating adventures...

"Mind if I join you?" Jack asked, climbing up the tree. Roxxi looked down at him. "Another food fight?" She asked, even though she held out a hand to help him. Jack nodded. "Believe me, if you were inside that cave, you'd want to be outside. That is, if you were me." They both got quiet, neither one knew what to say to the other.

"Roxxi, I've been meaning to say this for a while." Jack said, braking the silence. Then he grabbed Roxxi's hand. He noticed that the bracelet on her right hand looked like it was glowing, but he thought it was the moon's light reflecting it. "I'm sorry for betraying your trust. Barbossa told me that you were going to be leading a mutiny. I was an idiot for believing-"

Roxxi covered his lips with a finger. "I know Jack. I've known for years. I just wanted to hear you apologize." She moved her finger. Jack was surprised. "So you're not trying to kill me? Unless you want to push me off the tree." Roxxi smiled at him. "Jack, let's just for get about what happened, and just start over again."

Jack wrapped him arms around her. "How about we start where we left off?" Jack asked, then he kissed her. This time, however, Roxxi kissed him back.

Teague could see everything through the window in the study. At first, he smiled, but then he got tried of them kissing. "JACK TEAGUE SPARROW! KNOCK IT OFF BEFORE I COME UP THERE WITH THE CODE BOOK!!" He yelled, leaning out the window.

Jack and Roxxi stopped, embarrassed. Jack had forgotten that the tree they were sitting in was right outside the window to the study. Jack jumped down from the tree, followed by Roxxi. As they walked inside, a cloud moved over the crescent moon, revealing that the bracelet was actually glowing...


	7. Cursed Again

Barbossa stood in the captain's cabin of another ship. He had to leave the Black Pearl after he saw 'Roxxi's ghost'. So, he was planning to steal a ship, when a ship just popped out in front of him and his crew. He was trying to relax, eating a green apple, when Jack the Monkey started to freak out. The monkey was jumping up and down, running around the room, and swinging from here to there, screaming the whole time. Barbossa threw his half-eaten apple at his pet. "Belay that!"

The monkey stopped, sitting in a moonlit part of the ship, revealing his undead self. Barbossa rolled his eyes. "What's your problem, Jack?" he asked his monkey. Jack the Monkey pointed out the window, at the moon, and screeched. Barbossa got up to see what the monkey was upset about. As he stepped into the moonlight, he turned into one of the undead. Then he looked out the window at his confused, undead, crew. "We're cursed," then he sighed, "again"

Back in Shipwreck Cove, Teague was looking for Jack. He went into his son's room, but found Roxxi there, sleeping. Treasure was stalking a mouse, ready for a midnight snack. Teague then heard a sound from the study, like someone opened the Code book. He went to the room, and found Jack standing there, with the window covered, looking for something in the Code book using the light of a lantern. "Jackie, what are you looking for?"

"Why should I tell you?" Jack asked. Teague rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "As Keeper of the Code, I think I know far more about the book then any other person. Also, because I'm your father. Jack sighed, defeated. "I'm looking for rules on marriage."

Teague was surprised by this. He thought Jack would say something about Delila, about how wrong it is for his sister to be kept a secret from him for so long. "Jackie, it's not there." Jack looked up from the book. "There's no rules for marriage?" Teague shook his head. "You pasted it forty pages ago." Jack went back forty pages, and found a whole page on marriage rules, one of the caught his eye right away. 'The captain of the ship can marry other people to each other, but he or she can not marry themself to another person.' Jack was stunned. "Does that mean I can't get married to her?"

"No, Jackie, it means that you can't marry your self to Roxxi. You'd need someone else to marry you two." Teague said, knowing who Jack was talking about. "Roxxi is a good woman, but I don't know about her. She seems too secretive to be trustworthy." Jack looked at him like he was crazy. Teague knew what Jack was thinking. "Jackie, what is her last name?" Jack couldn't answer. Teague knew that Jack knew he was right. "Like I said, she is too secretive." Jack couldn't say anything to defend her, so he got up and left. When he got to his room, Roxxi was gone.

Outside of the cave, Roxxi was walking on the beach when she heard a music box playing. It was a sad, yet familiar sound to her. She followed the sound, and found a body washed up on the beach, with an open locket in her hand. Roxxi knew the women. She ran over to help her old friend.

The next morning, Will and Elizabeth were eating breakfast, half awake, when someone walked in. "Good morning, Mr. And Mrs. Turner. I see de winds keep blowing us together, right William Turner?" Will nodded, then recognized the accent in the woman's voice. "Calypso!" The woman shook her head. "I am not Calypso. She's a goddess, who is currently trapped in a locket. I am Tia Dalma. So, William Turner, "where be Jack Sparrow, I need to be having a word wit him."

"Looking for me?" Jack asked, eating a banana. Tia Dalma walked up to him, angry. "Jack Sparrow, you tell me to guard a necklace, but ye never told me that the Brethren Court trapped a powerful sea goddess de ting. Why did you not tell me?" Jack shrugged. "I forgot about it. I was busy. I gave it to you a few weeks after I just got my first crew." Tia Dalma threw the locket at him. "You'd better be glad that she was some how trapped again." Jack gave her a hurt look. "Hey, at least I was trying not to release the sea witch in the first place."

Roxxi walked in, went straight up to Jack, and pulled the charms out from his bandanna. Jack looked at her. "What was that for?" Roxxi smiled, then stood on her toes so she could attach something. When she was done, she lowered herself. "Now that's Captain Jack Sparrow." she said, pulling a mirror out of her pocket and handing it to Jack. When he looked in the mirror, he saw his 'piece of eight' hanging there. "Roxxi, where did you get this?"

"I found a bowl sitting in a tree this morning. I found your 'piece of eight' along with the others. Teague said that he'll take them to their rightful owners." Roxxi answered, then she smiled, like she was hiding something.


	8. Time to Go

Later on that day, Will was talking to Jack. "Don't you think you're a little cruel to your sister. I mean, you talk to me more then you talk to her, and I tried to kill you once." Will pointed out. Jack held up four fingers. "You tried to kill me three times, William. Once when we first met, then there was that sword fight on Isla Cruces, and then you tried to shoot me after we got out of the Locker." Will looked at him like he was stupid. "Jack, you're holding up four fingers." Jack looked at his own hand and lowered a finger. "No I'm not."

"Anyways, you really should try to talk to her." Will said. "If you don't, you two will hate each other forever. Then, if something happens to Teague, I think we both know who will be taking care of her." Jack sighed. "I just don't think I'll be able to get used to calling her my sister. I mean, I know she's my sister, but I don't think I'll be able to treat her like she's my sister."

He looked over to where his crew was working to load the Black Pearl, and saw Pintel and Ragetti flirting with Delila. "STOP FLIRTING WITH MY SISTER BEFORE YOU'RE BACK IN THE LOCKER, YOU SLIMY IDIOTS!!"

Will looked at Jack. "You really don't think you'll be able to treat her like she's your sister?" Then his son crawled in. Jack rolled his eyes. "I thought I told Lizzie to watch Junior better." Jack said, watching a confused Will pick up his son. "What do you mean?"

"And you say I should talk to Delila more." Jack said. "I told her that after I ended up babysitting him for two hours. You might want to keep guns away from him. He likes to stick the barrel in his mouth."

Delila walked over to Jack. "Why do you have to be such an idiot?" Am I not allowed to make friend?" She asked. "Jack shook his head. "You're allowed to make friends, just not with those two. They are the type you don't want to be friends with." She wasn't happy with his answer. "Then why are they on your crew?" Jack thought for a moment. "I don't really know. They've tried to kill me, twice, but they're still on the crew..."

On the ship, Roxxi was back in her usual cabin, when Tia Dalma came in. "Roxxi, dat twas a risky move ye made." Tia Dalma said. Roxxi looked up from the book she was reading. "What was?" Tia Dalma shook her head. "Preforming a spell like that. I know ye turned time back for some people, but why?"

"I lost a lot of friends during that war." Roxxi said. "There's also some I brought back just by accident. You were right about how it's easy to make mistakes, but next time, I wont, I can promise you that."

Once the crew finished preparing the Black Pearl for casting off, Teague walked out. He smiled at his kids, who were finally getting along. "I think your crew is ready to cast off, Jackie." Teague said. "Better set sail soon, or you'll get caught in a storm." Jack looked up, noticing the dark storm clouds coming. "I hope it's not going to follow us."

"Jack, be careful." Delila said. "I don't want to be known as 'Jack Sparrow's Little Sister' if you're a bigger idiot then you look." Jack smiled. "You better behave your self, or I'll come back and leave Pintel and Ragetti with you!" they both laughed at the inside joke.

"Jackie, you'd better behave your self to. If I have to sail out to straighten you up, you'll wish you never messed up." Teague threatened Jack, smiling the whole time. Jack smiled at this half threat, half joke. "Don't worry, Dad, I'll be good." Teague was so surprised by Jack calling him 'Dad', that he was speechless.

"JACK, TIME TO GO!!" Roxxi yelled from the ship. She was so loud, she sounded like she was next to Jack, when she was really on the deck on the ship, several feet away. Jack took off his hat, waved it at his father and sister, and ran to his ship.


	9. Unwelcomed Guests

That afternoon, Will was looking for Jack. He was wondering if anything else happened when Jack was alone with Elizabeth and 'Junior'. Will knew that he should trust Jack and Elizabeth more then he does, but after he saw them kiss, they lost some of his trust.

Will walked into the captain's cabin, and saw a door he's never seen in the cabin before. He went through the door, and saw Jack, painting! "Jack, you paint?" Will asked. Jack looked up from the art easel. "William, do you know that most people knock on doors before entering? And what's wrong with painting?"

"I just never pictured you painting. How long have you been painting?" Will asked, looking around at the room they were in. There were plenty of paintings, of random things. There was one of Jack's hat, one of an apple, one of the inside of the kraken's mouth, one of a chicken, and many more. "Jack, why did you paint a picture of the inside of the kraken's mouth?" Jack just shrugged. "I was bored."

Will continued to look at the paintings, and saw paintings of himself and Elizabeth. "Why do you have paintings of me and Elizabeth?" He asked, surprised to see any. Jack shrugged. "I was bored." Will then saw a painting of Roxxi, Barbossa, and Jack's old crew standing on the deck of the Black Pearl. Will looked closer and noticed that Roxxi and Bootstrap were standing next to each other. "Was Roxxi close to my father?" Will asked, horrified at the thought of it.

"Yes, they were." Jack answered. "Very close." Jack smiled at Will's horrified face, then added. "They were close, but not like lovers. They were more like father and daughter. It seemed to work out pretty well. Roxxi had no parents and you were still too young to go sailing." Will was relieved to hear this.

Later, Roxxi was walking out of the hold, with a chicken in her arms, when Will found her. "You knew my father?" He asked. Roxxi nodded, still walking. "Yes, I knew your father, William Turner. We did kind of work on the same crew for two years." Will rolled his eyes. Roxxi smiled. "Your father was good man. He helped me in ways Jack couldn't, like teaching me the same sword techniques I taught you back in Port Royal."

"Really, you did?" Will asked. Roxxi nodded. "I knew you were his son the moment I saw you. You two look alike. So I thought that you might be able to learn the techniques he used the most, and look, it worked!" Then the chicken bit her. "Oi, you stupid bird!"

Elizabeth was looking for Will when she saw a cloud of feathers burst out of a hallway. She walked over and found Will, Roxxi, and a dead chicken...

"My god, what happened to the poor chicken?" She asked. Roxxi looked at her. "I shot the horrible, little, feathered, beast."

The next day, Jack woke up with a start, from the same nightmare he's been having every night. He looked over and saw Roxxi sleeping. He smiled, kissed her, then got up and walked out to the deck. He saw some unwelcomed guests; Barbossa and his crew. Jack stood in front of the door, not wanting Barbossa to know about Roxxi.

"Jack, how in the blazes did you survive the last time?" Barbossa asked. Jack smiled. "Just my luck." Will ran up onto the deck. "Barbossa, what are you doing here?" Barbossa looked at him. "I think I should be the one asking you that." Then he aimed a pistol at Jack, who aimed a pistol at him in response.

"Jack, I don't think you'll be surviving this time." Barbossa said. Then someone lowered both pistols. "Don't you two think it's too early to be shooting each other's brains out?" Roxxi said, pulling the pistols out of the men's hands. Barbossa looked at her, stunned. "Roxxi, I thought you were dead." Roxxi glared at him. "Did you think I was dead or wished it? Now get off this ship or I'll make sure you regret ever meeting me!" Treasure jumped onto the deck, hissing at him.

"Jack, I'm willing to make a deal with you. I'm looking for a piece of Aztec gold, and the last child of Slick Snake Smith. Without them, we're cursed again." Then he took out another pistol and shoot Jack. Nothing happened. Jack didn't even feel the shot. Barbossa continued. "I don't know how, but the curse was not fully lifted. I do know, however, that the Black Pearl is the fastest ship in the Caribbean and Roxxi is the best at finding lost objects. So you take your pick: Roxxi or the Pearl."


	10. Roxxi's Secret

"I've seen that man sail away with my ship too many times." Jack mumbled, standing on the deck of his new ship. Then he looked around, having a deja vu feeling. This ship seemed familiar to him, almost like he's been on it before...

"William, what is this ship's name?" Jack asked, just to make sure that he hasn't been on this ship before. Will looked over the side of the ship, then ran to Jack, with a stunned look on his face. "Jack, we're on the Interceptor!" Jack went over to look at the ship's side, and sure enough, it said 'H.M.S. Interceptor'.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Roxxi asked, walking over to him. "You look stressed out." Jack smiled at her. "Nothing, just that we're standing on a ship that I saw blow up, that's all." Roxxi smiled at him, making him relax. "Jack, don't forget that we both saw the Black Pearl burn and sink as the 'Wicked Wench'. By the way, why was it called the 'Wicked Wench'? That doesn't sound like a normal name for an East India Trading Company ship." Jack smiled at the inside joke behind the name. It was an inside joke between Lord Beckett, and about Roxxi...

Will walked over to Elizabeth, who was watching their son try to walk. Treasure was trying to help him the best she could. Will smiled at his wife. "Elizabeth, it looks like he might be able to walk on his own soon." Then, the little boy fell on Treasure, who just waited for the boy to get up. Jack walked over to them. "Is he alright?" He asked, then the bot turned around, pointing a finger at Jack. "Pirate!"

Will and Elizabeth were amazed by hearing how easily their son spoke. "Yes, Jack is a pirate." Elizabeth said. Then Governor Swan, who has been with them the whole time, walked over. "I heard William fell, is he alright?" Will nodded. "William's fine. He even said his first word. William, what is he?" Will asked his son, pointing at Jack. The boy smiled at them. "Pirate!"

That night, Roxxi and Jack were sitting next to each other on a barrel in the hold. "Jack, can I tell you something with out you getting mad?" Roxxi asked. Jack nodded. Roxxi sighed. "Jack, I've been hiding a big secret from you. My name is Roxxi Smith. I'm Slick Snake Smith's daughter." Jack looked at her, stunned. Then looked at her bracelet, realizing why he recognized the carvings on it, because the medallion has the same carvings.

"Jack, I've got an idea." Roxxi said, looking at her bracelet.


	11. Jack's Little Friends

The next morning, Roxxi stood on the deck of the Interceptor, waiting for the Black Pearl to appear out of the fog, when a soaked Treasure appeared. Roxxi used a cloth she was holding to help dry off the cat. Jack walked over to her. "Roxxi, are you sure this will work?" He asked. Roxxi nodded. Then they smelled something unusual: smoke. Roxxi looked at the ship's sails. "Jack, the ship is on fire!" Jack looked at the sails. "Tell the crew to abandon ship."

After Roxxi told the crew Jack's order, she ran over to Jack. He looked angry. "Barbossa sent someone in a long boat to follow Treasure and set the ship on fire. I saw the mutinous rat sailing back to the Pearl." Roxxi was stunned by the fact that she never thought of that.

Pretty soon, most of the long boats were full, and Roxxi and Jack were the only two on deck. "Roxxi, go!" Jack ordered. "Leave me to my fate as captain of a ship!" Roxxi was not planning on leaving him to die. She grabbed his arm and started dragging him to a boat. When they got there, Roxxi pushed him into a boat, then jumped in herself. They watched as the Interceptor burned and sank.

They rowed the boat over to a nearby island. Once they got there, Roxxi looked around at the survivors. Oh no, where's Treasure?" They realized that in the confusion of trying to escape the fire, they forgot that Treasure went below deck to sleep. Jack held Roxxi as she took in the fact that her cat was gone.

That night, the crew sat around a bon fire, laughing as they told stories. Roxxi, who had gotten over Treasure, talked about how one time, in order to get supplies for the Pearl, Jack had to wear a dress and pretend he was her aunt. Then she went on to say that the dress was still on the Pearl. Jack, who was embarrassed by the story, said that the dress was in the brig.

The next day, Jack woke up on the beach, alone. Everyone was gone. He got up and looked in the nearby jungle, thinking that they might've found a fresh water spring there. When he did find one, there was no body there. Then he saw a note. "' Thanks for sending me the note about Roxxi.'" Jack read. He walked onto the beach and just sat there.

"Go after them." A voice said.

"In what ship?" Another voice asked. Jack looked on his shoulders and saw two mini Jacks. "Not you two again! Why don't you just go back to the Locker and stay there?" The mini Jack on his right shoulder shook his head. "Like we said, 'not without you, Jackie.'" The other mini Jack nodded. "It's not fun without you." Jack rolled his eyes. "I don't care if it's not fun for you, just go away!" The mini Jack on his left shoulder smiled. "Fine, we'll go to Roxxi then." The other mini Jack smiled. "She is a beauty, that one."

"What happened to 'not without you, Jackie'?" Jack asked. The mini Jacks nodded. "You have a good point there, mate." the right shoulder mini Jack said. The left shoulder mini Jack look out at the sea. "Looks like we got company, mate. Those British solders just don't give up, do they?"


	12. Jack's Ride

Jack walked over to the British landing party. "Ahoy, mates! Nice view of the horizon, isn't it?" Jack asked, trying to start a conversation with anyone willing to talk to him. One soldier was willing to. "Jack Sparrow, I see you haven't had changed your ways." Admiral Norrington said. Jack was surprised to see him. "James Norrington, I see you got your job back. Good for you! Even though you look better as a rum-soaked pirate. Lizzie would be thrilled to her that you're alive!"

"'Would be'!? Is she alright?" Norrington asked, worried about her. Jack shrugged. "I don't know, last time I checked she was with William. Then, I wake up this beautiful morning and find out that they've been kidnaped along with my crew! Bloody wonderful day, don't you think?" Jack said, watching Norrington slowly back away. "Then you and your mates show up to brighten my day. Well, guess what? I'm happy with the way things are right now! No Will being paranoid, no William junior crawling around every where, no Lizzie being Lizzie, no Teague telling me what to do and what not to, no one but me, myself, and I, savvy?" Jack then pointed at Norrington's ship. "So, do you mind giving me a ride?"

Later on, Jack was standing on Norrington's ship, actually getting a ride. After what happened on the island, no one would go near Jack if they didn't have to. Norrington walked over to him. "Where are we going?" He asked. Jack smiled. "Isla de Muerta, I've got to get there before the Pearl does."

When they got there, the island was surrounded by the usual fog. Jack saw the Pearl, already empty. "I need a long boat." Jack said, not wanting to waste any more time. As Jack rowed away in his longboat, Norrington and his men were getting their own long boats ready for their own plan.

Meanwhile, in the cave, Roxxi, Will, and Elizabeth were sitting in a long boat with their hands bond with rope. Barbossa and his men were just getting out of the long boats. Then Barbossa pulled Roxxi out. He lead her to the chest and then he took the bracelet of his pocket. Immediately, the bracelet and the medallion both started glowing.

Will was busy in a long boat, cutting the ropes around his hands using a knife Roxxi slipped to him while no one was looking. Once he was done, he was going to start on Elizabeth, but she showed him the knife Roxxi gave her. "How many knives does this woman have?" Will whispered. Then they heard splashing. They turned and saw Jack coming in his long boat.

"Jack, you better hurry. I think they plan on killing her." Will warned him. Jack nodded. "Go to the Pearl, take the spare key out of the chicken pen and bring the crew back. I've got a feeling they'll be needed. Actually, William, you stay. Lizzie, go and make sure you're not seen." Jack reached over to a skeleton, grabbed a hat off of the dead pirate's skull, and placed it on Elizabeth's head. "That should do." He said, as Elizabeth pulled a cobweb off the hat.


	13. Revenge

Barbossa was about to kill Roxxi when a rock smacked his hand, sending the knife he was holding away from him. He turned around and saw Jack, holding another rock. "Jack, why do you keep surviving?" Roxxi smiled. "Because, he's Captain Jack Sparrow." she said, then she pushed him away from her. Then she took yet another knife out of her boot and used it to cut the rope around her hand.

Jack threw her a sword. "Did you miss me?" he asked, then he ran off to fight one person: Barbossa. Then everybody started fighting. Most of Barbossa's crew were fighting against each other, over things like borrowed money and such. Roxxi ended up back to back with Jack. Barbossa was about to stab Jack, when Roxxi pushed Jack out of the way, getting stabbed herself. She smiled, holding another piece of Aztec gold. "Do you really think I'd be able to resist all of that gold just sitting in front of me?" She asked.

Then Jack's crew came in, ready to fight. All of this fighting reminded Elizabeth of the Brethren Court meeting. Everybody seemed to want to kill everybody else.

Roxxi had pushed Jack away from Barbossa and started fighting him, her self. Jack watched as his former first mate fought his former second mate, amazed by the grace in their moves. Roxxi was serious about this fight. "How could you do it?" She asked Barbossa. He just smiled at her hatred towards himself. "So, you finally figured out about how I was the one who ruined your life, right?" Roxxi shook her head. "You killed my family! I've had nightmares about that night since it happened. I was four then, which means I've had these nightmares for twenty four years. My only memory of them was my cat, which you also took away!"

Everybody heard her yelling and stopped, deciding that this fight was more interesting. Roxxi used her sword to cut her own hand. Then threw it to the chest. When it landed into the chest, it turned black. Jack and Roxxi then both pointed pistols at Barbossa, who pointed his two pistols at them. Roxxi heard something from the cave's opening. She pointed another pistol in that direction. "James Norrington, you'd better stay there or I will shoot you."

Roxxi then pointed her pistol at Barbossa as Jack did the same. Then they fired. Barbossa fell to the ground, dead. Jack was holding his side, which was bleeding. Roxxi, luckily, wasn't shot, due to the fact that the pistol pointed at her was unloaded. She went over to help Jack stop the bleeding.

"James Norrington, do not arrest Captain Sparrow or his crew." A voice ordered. Norrington turned around, and saw Governor Swan, who came in after everybody else in a long boat, with his grandson. The little boy pointed at random pirates. "Pirate, pirate, pirate, pirate." he said, continuing to point at everybody. Then he saw Jack the monkey, who was chewing on yet another piece of Aztec gold. "Pirate monkey!"

The next day, Roxxi was walking to Jack's cabin to clean his wound, when she heard Will talking to Elizabeth about Jack. "I was talking to Mr. Gibbs, and he said that Jack is going to die." he said. Elizabeth gasped. "Has anyone told Roxxi yet?" There was a pause, then Will answered. "No, and since Jack hasn't woken up since the ride back to the Black Pearl, no body is planning on telling her until after he dies." Roxxi could not believe what she was hearing. Then she remembered a spell in one of her mother's spell books. It could save Jack, but in order to save someone, the spell requires for the spell performer would lose their own life.


	14. That's Different

The next day, Mr. Gibbs was walking around on deck when Jack walked by. "Mr. Gibbs, everything's shipshape?" Jack asked. Mr. Gibbs nodded, then looked at Jack. "Jack, you're alive!" Jack looked around. "Where's Roxxi? She's usually out by now."

Then they heard something fall. Jack ran below deck, and found Roxxi past out on the floor. Jack picked her up, and then saw a spell book laying on a table. Jack placed her on his bed, then ran to Tia Dalma, who would know how to reverse the spell. "Tia Dalma, I need your help!" She looked up from her crab claws at him. "Why would ye need my help, Jack?" Jack suddenly had a serious look on his face. "Roxxi tried a spell. It worked, but she's dying right now." Tia Dalma knew exactly what to do. "Tell William to meet me on deck tonight."

That night, Jack and Will where standing on deck when Tia Dalma showed up, holding a golden knife. "William, I need your blood." Will looked at her. "Is it because I'm her cousin?" she shook her head. "No, it's because your blood is special. You braved the weird and haunted shores at world's end and came back a better man. You really do have a touch of destiny." Jack rolled his eyes as she said that.

Then she grabbed Jack's hand, and ran the knife on his hand, cutting it in the process. Jack looked at her. "What was that for? You couldn't warn me first? Jack asked. Tia Dalma looked at him. "Oh, I need some blood from you too, Jack." After Tia Dalma finished her counter spell, she left. Jack stayed beside Roxxi, to watch her.

A week later, Jack's crew was attacked by some other pirates. Jack was standing in front of his cabin, when someone pushed him aside to see what he was hiding. Thinking that it was treasure, more pirates entered. Then a cannon went off from inside the cabin. Jack saw all of them got shot out of the room. Then he looked into the cabin and saw Roxxi standing there with a smoking cannon.

By sunset, Jack's crew had driven the attackers off the Pearl. Jack ran over to Roxxi and hugged her, causing her to blush. "Jack, in front of the crew?" She asked. As if to answer, he kissed her. Will, who had picked up his son, was shocked to see that. "Wow, that's different." his son smiled, then looked up. "Daddy!"

After everything settled down, Roxxi went into Jack's cabin, so mad about how messy it was, she was going to clean it. She looked under his bed, and found a small wooden box. She opened it, confused by what she found. "Glass slippers?" she asked herself. "Why would he own a pair of glass slippers?" She shrugged, then placed it back under the bed.


	15. Port Royal Drama

Jack woke up one morning and heard his crew saying bye to Will and Elizabeth. Jack walked out, and found out that they already made it to Port Royal. They 'made port' beside a forest, so they remained hidden from the town. Jack looked around. "So, you're finally back in your sweet, pirate-killing, town, eh?"

"It's good to be back." Will said. "Where's Roxxi? I thought she was with you." Jack looked confused. "I thought she was already out here." Jack answered. Mr. Gibbs shook his head. "Roxxi left as soon as we made port. She told us to way anchor here, and to leave as soon as possible. Then she left."

"She's probably in her house, getting ready to disguise herself as Roxana again." Elizabeth said. "Was there really a Roxana to begin with?" Will smiled. "Roxana was her mother. She was also my aunt, making Roxxi my cousin."

That afternoon, Will was back in the blacksmith shop, banging away on a piece of red hot steel, when the door slammed shut. "This place hasn't changed a bit since I last came." Jack said, walking over to Will, pointing his pistol at him. "Time to go, William."

Jack made Will lead him to Roxxi's house. When they got there Jack lowered his pistol. "Will, for my plan to work, I need you to yell 'Pirate' now." Jack gave him am angry look after waiting for him to yell. "William, is it really that hard to yell?"

"You are talking to the Whelp." The right shoulder Jack pointed out.

"Lizzie would've been the better pick out of the two." The left shoulder Jack said. Jack rolled his eyes. "Will you shut up!" he yelled. Will gave him a confused look. Then Jack remembered he was standing in front of him.

"PIRATE!" Someone yelled, causing everybody to start yelling. Jack and Will turned around and saw Elizabeth standing there. Jack waved to them, then ran to the door of the house. Then he knocked.

"Who is it?" Roxxi yelled from inside the house. Jack smiled. "It's me!" Roxxi ran to the door and opened it, smiling. She was wearing a simple blue dress. "Jack, what are you doing here? Quick, come inside!" She said, pulling him in. The inside of her house was very organized, with everything in it's place. Jack laughed a little. "Just like how I expected, neat and organized."

"What are you doing here?" Roxxi asked, handing him a cup of tea. Jack, who left his ship without a drink, drank every last drop of tea in the cup, burning himself. "I wanted to help to clear the Turners' name." He said. "And turn myself in. I've already done everything that I could possibly do in this life time. Might as well." Roxxi was shocked to hear that from Jack. "Jack, don't do that!" she said, standing up from the chair she was sitting in. Jack stood up and kissed her.

A few minutes later, Norrington and his men came in, and saw Jack kissing Roxxi, who was in the corner of the room. "Jack Sparrow, step away from Roxana!" Norrington ordered, pointing his sword at Jack. After Jack stepped away, Norrington turned to his men. "Arrest him! After all, we don't want him to miss his date with the gallows tomorrow." Then they took him away.


	16. Proposal

The next morning, Jack stood at the gallows, waiting for the end. Everybody in town came to watch, knowing exactly who Jack was and what he's done through out his lifetime. They also kept an eye on Will and Elizabeth, who were standing with Governor Swan and Admiral Norrington. Once the sentence was read, the Hangman placed the noose around Jack neck and pulled the lever. Then something happened.

The rope snapped, causing Jack to fall onto the ground. Everybody could see a knife sticking out of the upright post. Everybody started to shout, causing little William, who was in Elizabeth's arms, to wake up and start crying. Elizabeth looked at her father. "Will and I should leave, at least until our son calms down." Governor Swan nodded, proud of what a good mother she is.

Then they heard a woman laugh. Everybody looked at the top of a wall of the fort, and saw Roxxi. She was wearing her usual cloths with Jack's hat, which he accidentally left at her house. Norrington was stunned. "Roxana!?" He asked, causing her to laugh even more. Then she took off the hat, revealing her real hair colors. "Sorry, mate. It's Roxxi." Then she turned around and jumped off the wall.

Outside the fort, Roxxi jumped into a tall tree, grabbed a bag, and jumped down to the ground. Will and Elizabeth, holding their child, stood there, along with Jack. Will looked at the two pirates. "You two should get going." His son started waving. "Bye bye, Pirate!" Then they left, leaving the Turners under the tree.

That night, Roxxi stood on the deck of the Black Pearl, humming while watching the waves, when Jack walked up to her. "Why did you decide to come?" He asked. Roxxi looked at him. "Well, I couldn't stay there after that." She said. "Besides, I like to be at sea, with you." Jack smiled. "Roxxi, I've been wanting to ask you something for years now. Since before a marooned you." Then he took her hand. "Roxxi Smith, will you marry me?"

Everyone on deck froze, surprised by what Jack just did. It seemed like even the sea turned to ice for a second. Roxxi looked him, then her eyes started to get glossy. "Yes!" Then they started kissing, once again, in the moonlight. Jack stopped, and was about to place a diamond ring on her finger, when it fell out of his hand and off the ship. Jack looked at Roxxi. "I can go get that." Roxxi smiled at him. "Don't worry. It's just a ring." Then she kissed him.

Meanwhile, in the Locker, a woman with red and green hair caught the ring. She ran to her boss's office. "Captain Jones, do you want to go after the owner of this ring?" She asked, tossing the ring to him. Davy Jones caught the ring and smiled. "Phebe, is the beast ready?"

"Give it two years, and she will be." The woman said. In a nearby window, the kraken's tentacles reached up to the sky.


End file.
